First Draft Of Deadly Hallows:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: This is just my take on the fit draft of the Deathly Hallows, where Ron died. Instead of Fred. Keep an eye to the ground for the upcoming...re-write of The Battle Of Hogwarts. Hint, there isn't just two werewlves running about. Fen's got a cult of them. (;


First Draft Of Deathly Hallows:

By Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I own not a thing:

**Part 1: The Parting: **

As the rain drummed over head, Harry had watched Ron go. He just...went! Hermionie couldn't believe it. She dashed into the waterfall outside of the tent, calling, "RON! Come back, RON! Get back here, damn it! RON! You'll catch your death out here! Come back Please!" the surrounding rain storm became yet more watery as she felt stoning tears ingolf her eyes. She choked back a vicious sob as she screamed yet again into the tumult. "RON...I need you!" but, it was obvious now what he'd done. He'd disapperated. There was nothing for it now but to go on without him. Her heart broke, she could actually feel it happen. Her stomach twisted, sickeningly. She returned to the tent. Not trusting herself to say word one to Harry, he curled up, back to him, on Ron's bunk and, cried herself to sleep. Dreams of Ron followed her into a black well of roiling misery.

Hermionie tried so hard to stay put. But, after packing and, repacking and, packing again, she knew she could pretend no longer. Ron was angry. He was not going to return. Perhaps he just needed time. But the idiot knew he would not be able to find them once they've moved. Finally, when dusk was coming on, she knew they had no choice. She'd not spoken to Harry all day. She could not bring herself to. What if Ron had been right. Harry had no idea what he was on about? No. This was Dumbledore's mission, not Harry's. They were just the weapons in this fight against Voldemort. Shaking her head, she packed them back up again, for the fourth time and, grabbed Harry's hand...they vanished Hermionie dropped Harry' hand as soon as they appeared at their new location. A grassy noel, hillside, whatever it was. Something broke in her. She sat, sobbing.

**Part 2: The Night-stalker:**

Ron, having not been able to find his friends after disapperating away from the camp site, wondered aimlessly from this lake shor, to that forst. he knew he'd heard his friend coming out of his pocket once, as odd that that sounded. Maybe what Fred and, George said was right, a long time ago. He was just a bell end. No wits at all. Stupid. Running of f like that. And, leaving Hermionie, Harry too. Just, pure idiocy. finally, he grew weary enough to sleep. He was wondering where he was going to kip for the night when he heard a snapping of twigs. Should he disapperate again? Where should he go? There it was again. And, after a few more moments of silence, four men jumped out of the trees and, grabbed him. After a violent sturggle, he managed to blast two of them away with his want. But, a large, fury shape descended upon him. and, all Ron felt was, eternity.

**Part 3: The Braggart: **

Fenrir Greback tossed what was left of the karkus of the boy at Snape's feet. He rellished the look on Snape's face. "Do what you will with the rst. I'm done. Where's my reward?

A chill breeze wafted across the great lake of Hogwarts. "Reward?" Snape inquired, repulsed at the smell of the werewolf. He stank of blood and, worse.

"Yeah. I was told I just destroyed one of the dark Lord's most hated His most illusive. Where's my reward?"

"One third." Snape replied quietly.

"what was that?"

"You didn't gather information from the boy on the other's whereabouts. You accomplished nothing, in the dark Lord's eyes, trust me. Leave this place." The were wolf came for Snape then. Razor sharp claws nad fangs first. "Crusio!" Snape hissed, drawing his wand in one fluid motion. The werewolf howled in pure agony. "You will leave, or, die." snape grated., lifting the curse "Leave. I don't want you stinking up this place anymore than you have, dog. Leave, or die." Snape began to return to the castle, carrying the boy iwth him. The usual dark thought swirled around in his mond. There was no way out of this mess, not for him. Or for the boy, whom he carried. The werewolf, cursing, left.

**Part 4: The Fighter: **

Ginny was just coming out of her final class of the day when, "Would Ginny Weasly come to the Headmaster's office, Ginny Weasly come to the Headmaster's office!" A school wide announcement came over the air waves. She knew that voice. Severus Snape himself. She glared at the selling. That murderer running Hogwarts made her stomach churn.

"Whatever that is, it can't be good." Neville muttered beside ginny. He was looking up also. This only servered to throw his most recent cuts into sharper relief. The fire light from a nearby torch, set into the wall nearest Ginny, made the savage one across Neville's left cheek seem to glow a sinister crimson-pink color. It didn't seem to bother him though. On the contrary, it seemed to galvinize his drive to see that as many student didn't suffer at the hands of Snape's lickspittles. The Karrows. Nevillee gazed at her, concernedly.

"Stop giving me that look, Neville. I'll be fine. I'd best go see what that animal wants. I'll be fone."

"Should I-" Neville began.

"No. They have enough of an eye on you already. Remember Gram? She got lucky...them sending...Dollish...but, what of Uncle Algey, or Auntie Enid? They won't make the same mistake again. No. Too much of a risk. If Snape means to kill me for a blood traitor, I will make him know he was in a fight, first. Trust me." and she marched off. Toward the Headmaster's office. She passed several people in the corridors, who all watned to know what that announcement was all about, but, she ignored them. She presented herself before the stone gargoyle, why the office let Snape in when it didn't do it for Umbrige she was still trying to work out, she stated smartly, "Pure blood!" Hating herslef for saying that, she rode the stairs up to the office, knocked on the door with the knocker and, entered when told to do so. She drew her wand in a flash of motion.

"Ah-" Snape's verbiage was cut short by Ginny screaming so loudly that it seem to shake the very foundations of the school.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

**Part 5: The Loss: **

Several of the occupants of the portraits on the walls of the study walls were staring and, glaring either around the room or, right at Snape. he dismissed them. All but Dillis Black, and Dumbledore. They, like him, had their attention riveted upon the door, which was suddenly flung wide. like emeralds set ablaze, the Weasly girl's eyes nearly set the room on fire. He had begun stnading when he'd heard her climb the latter few steps, just outside the door. She screamed the disarming hex at him. He knew this was coming, given what had happened with her family and, the fact that he had been branded a murderer. He almost wanted to allow the girl to kill him, such was his grief. and, guilt. He felt his wand try to fly away from him. But, he leaped onto the desk and just managed to catch the side of his wand by his finger tips. Barely. "Ms Weasley, please listen."

Ginny felt her face twist in rage as she cast another spell. "STUPEFY!"

"PROTAGO!" Snape roared.

"DEPRIMO!" Ginny shrieked, pointing her want down at the floor. Maybe she could crush Snape? One false step, she was dead, she knew..

Snape dropped the shield charm. "Fanetay!" The floor stopped cracking under his feet. Ginny's wand was suddenly at his throat. "Ms. Weasley, don't you dare."

"Shut your mouth!" Ginny snarled. Tears fell down her cheeks, borne of her fury. She ignored them. One reason...give me on. I dare you." Ginny growled.

Ms. Weasley!"

Ginny gasped at the sound of the new bellowing voice and, it's tone. One of profound authority. It was Dumbledore. gathering herself, she breathed, "Yes, Sir?"

"I implore you! Please, listen to Severus. The night at the top of the astronomy tower, was not homicide...it was suicide. I know you trust my word more than Severus's. Trust my word now, please. Think. If Severus wanted to kill you...he would have done so already. Severus, please demonstrate, gently, your skill over Ms. Weasley. Restraint only. Please."

Ginny was hoisted into the air via her ankle. After a few moments, she was let down on the floor again. "He's telling the truth, Ms. Weasly. I could have killed you as soon as I caught my wand. Now, I have some news. You brother Ron...yes I know he's been on the run with Potter and, Granger...they had a falling out. He left them. But, he tried to come back. However, I must unfortunately inform you that Fenrir Greback slue him. Trust me, you want to remember him like that. Remember him for who he was in life. Enthusiastic"

**Part 6: The Journey: **

"You must focus upon your journey, Ms. Weasley. Go to your friends and, aid them in the mission I gave to Harry." Ginny let Dumbledore's voice wash over her. She was rooted to the floor, as if she'd been nailed there. "I do need a favor, we both do. Please take this sword to Harry and, Hermionie. they will need it. Please?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I'll take you to where they are. what you need to do is take your wand, cast a patronus, lure Harry to the lake, where you'll put the sword and-hop in a circle three times, bar-"

"Shut up. I'll take the sword to him." Ginny's rage seemed to twist in her. Like a vast beast within her. She knew what to do now. She spoke without really know hearing herself. "I am going to kill Fenrir Greback. I'll then come for you." She aimed this last at Snape, spun on her heel, and left the Headmaster's office, lugging Gryffindore's sword.

**Part 7: The Fox: **

Harry was sitting in the cold and dark when some apperated right in front of him. whoever it was, they were carrying something heavy and, they were sobbing. He fell backwards.

Ginny picked Harry up, hugging him tightly. "Harry, I'm sorry. but, I have some news.


End file.
